


The Godkillers

by BeastFeast87



Series: Making The Guildmarm Proud [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Barbed Penis, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dragon sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Knotting, Mating Rituals, Monster sex, Oral Fixation, Size Difference, Squirting, Teeth, Vaginal Sex, female fiver, kinda guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: The Fiver has no one that can measure up to killing elder dragons with her, until she finds an elder dragon that can finally keep up.





	The Godkillers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oniteeth10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oniteeth10).



> A commission from Oniteeth10 on tumblr for a smutty Nergigante with emphasis on his big ol maw.
> 
> contact me via beastfeast87.tumblr.com

Kushala Daora.  The Steel Dragon.

 

It lived up to his name, its shell hard as metal.  But Fiver had the advantage. She knew its weaknesses, its soft spots in the shell.  She was fast and attacked in a flurry. It wasn’t long before she swung Obliteration’s Footfall into it’s hard exoskeletal skull and delt the finishing blow.  The metal dragon cried its final roar, air singing from its vents and fell like many others had to her hammer.

 

She pulled a cloth from her coil, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  These things were always a trial. But what was she to do? The Kushala had made an attempt to down the flying research center.  It was for the safety of her own. She supposes lone dragons can’t understand the sentiment. 

 

Fiver wastes no time, carving the metal webbing from the wings, renting it’s exoskeletal shell from it’s body, and relieving its head of the heavy horns that it had grown. It took a moment to saw everything she could carry off, but the felynes that ran the parts back and forth from areas to Astera were more than happy to take the job (it may have had to do with the tip of felvine from her that granted her their enthusiasm).

 

She always felt admittedly bad leaving so much meat at the site, but it wasn’t as though anyone could eat elder dragons.  Their bioenergy simply couldn’t sustain anyone. It formed valuable crystals in the digestive tract, slowly cutting you from the inside out.  Eating a small amount wouldn’t hurt you, but eating nothing but elder dragon for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for even a few days would ensure a slow, painful death.  The last one that had tried was hundreds of years ago. The coroner had found his entire digestive tract encased in an amalgamation of diamonds, rubies, and garnets. His family had donated it to the Research Commission and to this day, it was used for teaching the medical science team.  There was a way to distill the blood, but it was difficult to do and extremely alcoholic.

 

It was only after the Fiver had watched the felynes rush off, herself looking around for a few mining deposits that she heard a familiar roar.  Black, orange, and violet wings turned the crystals dark as they blotted out the sun. Unholy, burning coals for eyes glared down as the beast landed with a crash to the crystalized ground.  A Nergigante had found her.

 

It had also found the Kushala’s corpse.  Perhaps it was the scent of the elder dragon’s blood that drew it here in the first place.  Nergigante eyes the feast before it, an eater of gods. It growls at her, flicking its eyes between the two figures.  Which to go for: the hunter, or its fallen prey?

 

It roars, flexing its wings at her.  Fiver readied her hammer, only excited.  It had been a while since she had a good double-headed fight.  Nergigante breathed in, sniffing. It eyed her hammer, and then eyed her, circling the Fiver as if trying to find an opening.  Perhaps it knew she had slain the Kushala, or could smell its fallen kin on her. Elder dragon armor did give off the distinct scent of its lender, overpowering the smell of any other armor worn no matter how often you washed it.

 

It must have been young.  A more experienced Nergigante would have attacked by now, always overconfident and fierce.  It roared again, but she didn’t flinch from the front of the corpse.  _ Trying to frighten me off?  You’re out of your depth, pup, _ she thought to herself, smirking.  She smashed Obliterator’s Footfall to the crystals, crushing them under the indestructible needles like she had seen its kind do with their wings and claws before a fight.  “COME ON!” the Fiver taunts, her own battle cry echoing across the crystal clearing. “BRING IT!”

 

This was apparently enough posturing for the beast because in a flash, it charged.  Fiver grinned at the challenge, holding fast. She held her ground until the beast pushed its wing into the ground, charging her with its spines.  Fiver leaped to the side, swinging her hammer across and smacking it square in the nose and across the horns. It roared in pain, blood dripping from its snout and rolled over itself, clumsy with pain.   _ Rookie mistake. _  Definitely a young one like she’d thought.  She swings it across its face again, rolling to the side and dodging a furious claw.

 

Many blows later, Nergigante has backed himself up and away from her.  It’s wings curl around itself this time not in aggression, but in defense.  The beast released many loud chirps in succession, as if surrendering. Fiver chuckles, wiping a bloody cut along her cheek.  Was it… being submissive? No one had ever seen a Nergigante submit before. If they noticed the fight wasn’t in their favor, they usually ran off.  She glances from the Kushala corpse to the monster. Perhaps all it wanted was the corpse for a meal…? What if she had stolen its food? A spike drove through her heart.  She hadn’t meant to rob any beast of its dinner. The wilds were hard, harder still for those that lived in them and away from bases like Astera.

 

Fiver decidedly sheathes her hammer across her back.  Nergigante perks, lowering its wings a bit and peering over them.  It sniffs the wind cautiously, releasing another round of chirps from its toothy maw, throat bobbing with each call.  She backs away from the corpse of the elder dragon, giving Nergigante a clear shot. Its wings lower cautiously, slowly approaching the body with its head to the ground.  It flicks its eyes from the Fiver to the corpse rapidly, saliva dripping from its massive fangs. It releases many more lower, chirpy growls. 

 

She was only a few feet from the monster, bold in her victory over the now submitting beast.  “Go on,” she says, dipping her head in a quick nod. She gestures to the Kushala, back straight and proud.  Monsters only knew their own language. To communicate, you had to speak what they knew. Stand straight. Firm.  Unyielding, but open. Benevolent. “It’s all yours if you want”.

 

Nergigante began to eat and soon paid her no mind.  She walked away and whistled for a wingdrake back to HQ to report.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Fiver hadn’t expected to see the Nergigante again but not a week later, it reappeared.  One second Fiver was pinned under a Teostra in the Wildspire, the next, Nergigante had headbutted the beast off of her and was clawing the Emperor Of Flame to shreds with a ferocious roar, horns locking in a ferocious scuffle.  Fiver had panicked a moment. Turf wars between elder dragons were always fierce and often they teamed up to battle the hunter caught between instead, their own squabble forgotten. She was surprised to find that Nergigante actually shielded her from Teostra’s explosions, the flames barely singeing its protective curtain of its wings.

 

They both fought Teostra together, taking turns giving blows.  Any time the Emperor seemed too keen on her, Nergigante would remind him of their presence, and she returned the favor.  Nergigante never seemed to attack her in the fight and when they had won, the dragon dipped his head and lowered into a lay nearby, eyeing the corpse until Fiver had quickly and cautiously carved all she could from the Teostra.  As soon as she backed away, Nergigante descended upon it, feasting hungrily. When it was finished it came close to her, and she put a hand on her hammer. It seemed for naught because all it did was regurgitate a bright red crystal a little bigger than her fist at her feet.  It watched and waited patiently.

 

Retrieving it, she realized what it was.  There was no mistaking a Teostra Gem. She hadn’t bothered to cut it open, too nervous with the massive beast around.  She held the hot, wet ruby in her hands. She eyed the Nergigante that watched her almost eagerly. She wiped it on her sweat rag and placed it in the small hunter’s pack.  Nergignate rumbled happily, wriggling like a praised puppy.

 

From then on, there was a system to the Fiver’s elder dragon hunts.

 

No longer was she alone, but with a partner.  Every time elder dragon blood was spilled by her, the same young Nergigante would come and join her.  Two hunters; one a destroyer of gods and the other their devourer. Maybe the reason it submitted to her was because it recognized her as a fellow hunter of elder dragons.  Maybe because she bore the armor of its fallen kind, it confused its senses. Either way, she was glad she had a partner. 

 

She wasn’t expecting for it to pull her to its nest after a hunt, though.  It had nipped at her coil, rumbling so insistently that she had simply followed without a second thought.  She’d gotten used to her comrade and grew quite fond of him really. Fond enough to play chase and tug-of-war with bones.  Nergigante usually won.

 

She grew used to the nest though, even making herself a small camp with a bed of furs and skins there.  She frequently spent the night there, taking two quests when she left now. There wasn’t any place safer than with an elder dragon that would guard you.  She often woke to the beast curled protectively around her as it slept. She often found herself feeling its massive fangs, fingers searching between the big spines to the soft scales beneath.  She was even allowed to feel the surprisingly soft paw pads of its feet. She learned his body language slowly and mimicked it herself. A hand patting the face was cautiously welcome. A foot on his tail was not.  Her head near his wings and face were accepted enthusiastically. He himself brought his own to her, grooming her often after hunts.

 

This time that she followed her companion to his nest was different somehow.  The beast seemed eager, antsy. It continued to glance in her direction, nosing its way hurriedly ahead.  “What has you so peppy?” she questions, the only response a growl and a slight swing in its tail.

 

The second they entered, she saw it.  A massive pile of monster gems in the center of her companion’s nest, as wide in variety and color as the dragons they had fought together.  She was frozen stiff at the sight. She slowly walked forward, glancing from Nergigante to the pile. He sat down easily, watching her eagerly.  She looked closer. There were dozens of them of every kind of elder dragon there was, even other orange and purple Nergigante gems, and a couple massive gems that were bigger than her head that she suspected was from a Kulve Taroth and a Zorah Magdaros.  She even spied a few gems that weren’t from elder dragons like Rath Rubies and an Odogaron gem. The rainbow of glowing gemstones was stunning and they definitely hadn’t been here before. Perhaps he had simply stored them out of sight?

 

Its eyes were trained on her, watching intensely.  She watched him as she lowered her hand to what seemed to be a Kushala Daora gem, the smokey quartz-like gem humming with energy beneath her fingers.  The second she picked it up, Nergigante let out a loud purr and his eyes lidded lazily, pleased. “For me?” she asks aloud. Nergigante purrs louder and gently bumps its head to her thigh.  She began to feel giddy. There were enough gems here to ensure she didn’t have to hunt for gems ever again! She had never been so grateful to any partner in any party before. She lowered her head and he brought his nose to hers.  Hesitantly, she stared at his teeth. She hadn’t ever done this before, but if there was ever a time… The massive fangs had never looked more intimidating though…

 

Gathering her courage, she butted her head with his like he had done to her many times before.  The spikes caught in her hair a bit, but she was careful not to get any pulled from her ponytail.  “Thank you,” Fiver mumbles to him.

 

His purrs only grow louder.  He even seems to warble a little song.

 

The Fiver begins to set up camp, stripping from armor down to their her under armor garments.  Nergigante refused to give her space, hovering just a few feet away and bumping her with its toothy snout and horns every so often, so this was a bit difficult.  Occasionally, to get it to stop she bumped its head with hers in exasperation, but it only seemed to make it more eager. Perhaps it was going to be one of those nights it demanded she stay in its nest, she thought to herself as she ate her dinner; Nergigante drooling as it groomed her back with its tongue, occasionally scraping at her skin and clothes with its teeth.

 

She wiped her brow.  It certainly did get rather warm in the Elder’s Recess.  She thumbed at her top, Nergigante nipping it. She sighs, removing the cloth and immediately feeling a bit cooler.  Nergigante licked at the newly exposed back with delight, Fiver freezing when its mouth closed around her shoulder. She relaxed a moment later, the dragon only gently gnawing at her exposed torso.  His maw fitted around her entire shoulder, tongue licking down and under her armpit to the side of her breast. She shivered, bumping his head with her own gently and pressing a quick kiss to the soft scales of his cheek.  “Perv,” she mumbles jokingly in amusement. It wasn’t as if dragons understood the significance of clothes. For good measure, she drank a cool drink down, the icy swill refreshing her sore body.

 

The second that Fiver rose, Nergigante followed as well, eager and excited.  She giggles, the beast nosing at her back and nuzzling her into the bejeweled nest.  It waits for her to lay down patiently, shifting on clawed paws. She burrowed down, pushing the hot gemstones around her, arranging them so that she could lay on a slant comfortably.  She settled, picking up what seemed to be a Legiana Gem to admire with delight. The Fiver sighs, looking down to the massive, horned head on her thigh. Bright yellow eyes look into her own, pink tongue darting out to lap at her thighs from his position.

 

Fiver frowns, eyeing the teeth.  They were massive, to be sure; huge things as big as fingers, rounded enough not to hurt if they were to bite her gently.  She pushes his snout with her hand, his nose flaring. He huffs, hot steam bursting from his nose as he snuffles his partner.  Fiver would be the first to admit that her draconic friend was endearing and that perhaps that fondness had made her blind, but she couldn’t deny the charm he held over her.  She was smitten to be sure.

 

When Nergigante licked at her thigh again, she didn’t resist.  Instead, the Fiver raised her leg up and over the massive curled horn of the elder dragon.  She tips her head back against the Glimstone with a sigh, the bed of hot gems soothing her sore body.  Nergigante opens its mouth, making a good attempt to pull the shorts from her hips, but overall, unsuccessful.  It worms its large, sticky tongue around the crotch of the shorts to lap over the lips of her sex playfully, flirting its tongue with the sensitive lips of her pussy.  She shivers, the hot tongue teasing at her, aching for more. She slowly pulls the shorts down herself with shaking hands, panting like the beast at her hips. She’s not quite sure what she’s doing.  Is she really going to go forward with this? Her hammer, knife, and armor is too far from her now. She doesn’t stand a chance to fight him off. She doubts an elder dragon would know what rape is.  _ These monsters can do no wrong, _ she dizzily remembers her instructer once saying about the monsters.   _ They do not know what it is. _

 

Fiver feels him at her cunt, hot breath stinging the sensitive skin.  She spreads her legs over his horns, leaning back in the bed of gems. “You fucking romantic,” she breathes when he purrs, pushing his massive paws to her sides atop the pile of gems.  “You planned this, didn’t you?” she whispers, hand patting between his eyes at the spines. She has to admit, she felt quite royal and fierce sitting atop a small mountain of organic gems of slain beasts while their draconian hunter sat at her feet with its tongue at her cunt.  The elder dragon rumbles, opening his maw around her hips, fitting the entirety of her pelvis inside its hot mouth. Her breath catches, fear momentarily overtaking her. It was easy to forget what he was sometimes, but the massive teeth reminded her swiftly. Cannibal. Monster.  Teeth bigger and longer than fingers that could cleave her in half.

 

They close gently around her waist, teeth digging into her spine and pulling her lower half up and off the gemstone pile and into his mouth.  Her knees bend over his massive horns anxiously until Nergigante’s hot tongue licks between the lips of her sex. Fiver’s head falls back, arching as best she could inside of a dragon’s mouth with a moan.  The mighty beast laps at her slickening sex, growling happily at the juices. The rumble goes right to her clit, the heat almost unbearable. Between the gems and the beast’s mouth around her, she thinks she may pass out from heat stroke.

 

Rolling her head to the side she realizes with foggy thoughts that it is indeed a  _ he, _ a shaft peeking slightly out from a shethe at his hips, massive balls bigger than her fist dropped.  She’d seen them before, unable to identify them as a scrotum with her hesitantly limited access, but now she doesn’t know how she could have ever mistaken it for a marsupial pouch of some kind.  She can just make out some tiny spines or barbs of some kind just along the shaft. They look soft, and she prays they don’t sting because she's drooling at the size

 

Her thoughts are stirred and scattered as she cries out again.  Nergigante rumbles deep in his chest, his massive tongue thrusting inside her wet cunt, slurping messily.  Drool runs from the side of his mouth, intent on his meal. The writhing, sticky tongue stirred inside her, filling her pussy to the extremes, only to thrust again and again, curling against a spot inside the Fiver that had her seeing stars.  She moaned against the tongue, humping as best she could, flinching when his teeth scraped her spine and stomach, leaving little red scrapes. If anyone saw the marks, they’d be confused what happened.

 

There’s a squelching noise that cracks the area each time the dragon sinks his tongue into her, stretching her further and further open with each thrust of his tongue.  Nergigante almost seems to be reveling in the taste, his appetite for her voracious. Fiver whines and curses, moaning long and loud for the beast, Nergigante responding in kind, a pleased, hungry look in the smouldering eyes.  Just as she feels herself begin to trip over the edge, the elder dragon opens his jaws and releases her hips from his mouth, setting her sticky hips down on the massive Zorah Magdaros gem as if it were a stool.

 

The Fiver groans in frustration, tightening her legs around his horns and thrusting her hips boldy at her companion.  “Come  _ on, _ ” she growls, pushing toward his mouth.  He seems to recognize the displeasure and noses forward, lapping at her cunt again.  It’s all over when his teeth grind against her clit as he dives his tongue in again, thirsty for more.

 

She screams, grinding down against the teeth and squirting her juices across the cannibal dragon’s tongue in wanton orgasm, thigh skin breaking open and bloodying as they clenched around his thorned head.  He purrs, the pleased breath blowing hot steam against her quivering cunt. Fiver smiles, wincing as she pries her thighs off the spikes of her draconic lover’s cheeks. Nergigante’s golden eyes turn to the bright red streaks along her thighs and in turn laps his slick tongue against the small cuts in the skin soothingly.  Who would have known that an elder dragon, one that eats its own kind no less, would be such an attentive and caring lover? She watches him a while. She’d have to clean the cuts later, but she was touched by the gesture, shivering at the tongue that laced her thighs with licks.

 

Fiver slowly winds down from the pleasure high, unhooking her legs from Nergigante’s thorned crown of horns when he deemed her clean.  His tongue swipes along his teeth, her blood staining his them pink. He opens his maw, steam lancing from it as he lets out a happy warble from his throat.  Fiver smiles, biting her lip as she looks down the smooth, pebbled scales of his chest and stomach to his cock, fully unsheathed now. Her breathing catches in her throat, watching him rear, massive forelegs crashing into the glowing pile of gems beside her.  

 

It was dark now.  The crystals around her glow dully, far away from the core of the crystals that these only gave off the barest of white-blue sheens.  Most of the light came from beneath Fiver from the multitude of monster gems. They left Fiver and her cannibal lover painted rainbow with light as if they were gods making love on a bed of stars, viciousness turned sweet with adoration.  Nergigante growls deep in his throat as he looks down at her, eyes as hot as the gems beneath Fiver’s back. He curls over her, licking against her face with reverence and affection for his stronger companion, gently mouthing at her more delicate skin with his massive teeth.  His entire maw fit over her shoulder, breast, and neck, but he didn’t bite hard. Instead, he simply worked his jaw against the soft skin, teeth harmlessly pressing against her ribs as his tongue engulfed her breast. Fiver sighs, sagging against the hoard and his teeth, no longer feeling any hint of fear.  He wouldn’t harm her. She opened her eyes halfway, catching glimpse of his smouldering eyes that roiled with heat and color like molten marbles, recognizing why she was no longer afraid of him. It was because the monstrous creature loved her the only way that beasts like him knew how: with insurmountable loyalty and respect.

 

She moans as his cock slides against the slick lips of her sex when he pulls his hips to hers, barbs stinging the sensitive skin pleasantly.  They didn’t hurt like she expected, looking down as she held his face against her chest. Drool soaked her torso as he tongued against her nipple and slithered around her entire breast like she were a treat to be slowly enjoyed and suckled but never bitten through hastily.  The barbs of his cock were strange, each one the size of her littlest bone at the top of her pinkie finger. They were soft yet firm, despite their threateningly sharp looking design. They almost seemed to send some kind of venom with each rub against her, miniscule nematocysts on the barbs that only made her feel hotter with lust, over sensitizing and pleasuring her cunt.  She was gushing slick against him far more than normal and felt almost a stinging high in her fog filled mind.  She was moaning, rutting against his massive cock like she needed it to breathe, whimpering for him as she held his face to her.  Her eyes were blurry; she didn’t seem to be able to see straight as if intoxicated with him. The Fiver felt achingly empty, hungry for her draconic lover to fill her up.  “Please,” she sobbed, pressing her face to his cheek and staring into a single golden eye as she leaned her neck against his horn. “Please more”.

 

Maybe he understood, because in seconds he was pressing at her cunt with the bulbous tip of his cock, rumbling soothingly deep in his chest.  He pressed harder against her, finally slipping inside. Fiver gasped, all the air punching from her lungs as he filled her slowly and steadily, barbs stinging her walls as they slipped in.  A few barbs caught on her clit, stinging her and making the already sensitive pearl swollen and throbbing red in just a few sweeps of the aphrodisiac-stinging nematocysts. She was sobbing by the time he slid fully into her, stomach bulging slightly with her lover’s massive cock filling her far more than she was built to.  She brought a hand to it, pressing the cock inside her and crying out when the barbs raked her already wet walls and forcing her into drooling, whimpering overstimulation. 

 

The hunter sobs, clutching her lover and pressing kisses to his thorned face and teeth, his tongue licking out of his mouth to mingle with hers, though she doubts that an elder dragon would understand the significance of a kiss.  His large, sticky tongue strokes her mouth, dwarfing her own as he slowly rents himself from her, barbs stinging her pussy and were she not intoxicated with lust she would have been ashamed at the amount of slick that gushed from her.  He slides back in with a snap, massive balls giving her rear a playful slap as he presses into her again. She cries out, fingers clutching the spines of his cheeks as she moans around his tongue. His golden eyes stare intensely into hers.

 

She feels like a piece of watercolor dropped in a rain puddle; something that once made a cohesive sort of sense now blurry and strange, warped by nature.  She cries out, feebly trying to press him closer. The hunter licks at his teeth that swing in and out of focus wildly, like a door in a storm. She can taste herself on his teeth and tongue as he licks along her cheek, chasing her tears as he fills her repeatedly, chasing release.  He pants against her, rutting at just the right angle that she sees only white. Fiver howls as Nergigante fills her up like its what she was made for. She adores the cooing warbles in his throat that sing for her as he throbs inside her oversensitive cunt, her slit leaving him drenched to his hips in her.

 

His weight slams into her, lighting fire in her gut like no one ever had.  She’s losing herself to his stardust, filling her mind with blood and love, leaving her body crossfaded with sex.  His venom works her body open, soothing any pain she may have felt and leaving nothing but throbbing, wet pleasure in her.  She scrambles for anything to hold her in the moment; Nergigante’s face, the gems, rubbing her clit against his hellfire hot hips and fucking her sex against the rumbling scale.  Fiver drools as he fucks into her, base swelling slightly. She whines, fucking against it harder as the massive dragon humps her against the massive gem, the breeding leaving her seeing stars.

 

Fiver clenches against him, kissing his muscular chest.  He growls, pounding harder into his small lover as his climax approaches, the knot at the root of his cock swelling and filling out her loosened and overworked cunt.  She moans and sobs, language forgotten in the onslaught of pleasure, the knot at her cunt lips her only salvation. She didn’t just want him, she needed him now, needed to finally tip over the edge she’d been standing at for so long in the oversensitivity.

 

He finally works his thorned knot inside, swelling with each pulse of her soaking pussy.  He roars, bulb swelling and filling her out as she screams with him. The barbs flare inside her as the bulb locks, nematocysts sending their venom and filling her nerves with all the dripping pleasures of hell fire.  Her cannibal lover squirts his love deep inside her, filling her all the more delightfully with his love. He gushes into her, intent on breeding her full with pups. Her pleasure drunken mind screeches blank as she cums hard around him, squirting with pleasure as he fills her with seed.  He licks up her breast, scuffing her nipple with sharp fangs as Fiver howls wordlessly to the night how well he fills her up.

 

Her stomach is still protruding with cock and only when his knot deflates slightly does the smallest trickle of seed drain from her used cunt.  She whines, cunt still quivering for more of her lover, slick lips of her pussy flirting with his cock. They squeeze him, sucking him in for more.

 

Nergigante warbles excitedly above her, fucking into her raw cunt happily.  He pants above her and the hunter grins. Fiver falls against the Glimstone with glee, pussy continually slapped by massive balls.

 

It’s a good change to have someone that can keep up with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Set details:  
> -Dragonking Eyepatch A (x2 Weakness Exploit)  
> -Diablos Mail B (x2 Slugger)  
> -Nergigante Vambraces B (x2 Agitator)  
> -Nergigante Coil B (x2 Attack)  
> -Nergigante Greaves B (x1 Max Might, x1 Agitator)
> 
> Charm: Attack III
> 
> -Obliteration’s Footfall (Hammer)
> 
> I’ve gotten pretty fond of the hammer since they’ve added the summersault swing and added more mobility. If you need parts, you can always swap the chestpiece out for the Urugaan A piece (x2 Partbreaker) like I had for much of the game, or if you’re fighting something particularly blighty like Kirin, Vaal Hazaak, or Legiana, then i recommend you swap the eyepatch for the Death Stench A/B which has Resuscitate. Now that I’ve started fighting Tempers and EDs more I’ve swapped back to the Diablos piece. I’ll always have a soft spot for the Nergi hammer, my first ED weapon of the game. (Side note, I didn’t invent this set, I’m just fond of it and use it when I hammer.)


End file.
